The Only Exception
by cece1090
Summary: Alex Russo had never believed in love but finds out they she is willing to take the risk on a certain someone hoping that's not too late. Based on the song. Please R


So I was in a romantic mood! Please review!

Disclaimer: I own nothing of WOWP

* * *

The rain pattered softly against my window pane. I looked out to the city lights that brightly lit up where the darkness lingered. The word made a shiver go down my spine as I thought of only it. _Lingered. _It has such a beautiful ring to it. Unfortunately for me though, I always tend to ruin all things beautiful. Only pain lingers in this room, in his room, in this house. _Could I be any more of an idiot? He was the best thing I had, and I drove him out. _Yes, I Alex Russo is in love with my own brother. Sick I know, but like I said before, love is beautiful and only I would ruin the meaning of it as well.

I had never believed in love for the longest time. Our parents still lived together, but everyone knew that they hated each other. Even Max eventually saw it. Every day was always the same, get up, get dressed, and eat with the family. Well, what was actually left of it that is. My parents only confirmed my skepticism of love. Not to say that I never dated or fooled around or anything. I had my fair share of boyfriends. They were all the same; dinner and the payment of 'give em some.' So yeah, maybe I wasn't a virgin anymore but Justin never seemed to care. They say sex is the most intimate gift you can give. I believe that's a load of crap.

Yourself.

Now that's the most terrifying gift to give. Sex is easy, you can always numb yourself emotionally but when you give your heart to someone, well that's a whole other story. My previous boyfriends only cared about one thing about me, when I was going to 'do' them. Justin on the other hand, was always wanting to know when I was ever going to give my heart to him. Funny, the day that I was going to do that was the day he left. I remember the feeling as I watched him walk out the door. He turned around to face me. His eyes were begging me to say stay. Only I couldn't find my voice, because my skepticism was too busy saying that he would leave anyways. Better to suffer now than to suffer worse later.

If that was true then why am I still suffering now?

I guess I have only myself to blame. Our last fight was the turning point for him, my only love. I had only plunged the knife deeper in him because of my own fears. He always knew I would be hard to catch, and it would take time to get me. Guess he found I was a waste of his time. The sad part of it all was that I never found the will to fully love him back, because I believed love wasn't worth the risk.

Only now I realize that Justin was worth the jump, worth the fight, and worth the utter and total failure. I realize now that maybe I could have my second chance if I took it. To show Justin that he was my exception to the rules. My silly games only gave me heartbreak and pain.

_So yeah, I think now I'm going to change all of this._

I run to my computer and buy a ticket to L.A. and run to my closet. I throw on my favorite pair of black, skinny jeans and a loose cream colored top and purple flats. As I run out the door to catch a cab at 9:30 at night, I grab my black knee-length coat and run down a taxi.

* * *

I walked slowly down the wet pavement of the busy streets of L.A. on my way back to my apartment. This year was particular hard considering I am currently taking 20 hours to get my mind off of Alex.

Ah Alex.

Where does a person even begin with her? I guess I can laugh somewhat. They do say either laugh or cry and I'd preferably like not to cry. Alex was something else. My whole world is her. How does she not see that? Ever since I can remember, my life was consumed with her. Yeah sure, she's my sister and everything but how could I have not fallen for her? That's something no one else will ever understand, apparently Alex as well. I loved her so much and she could never love me back.

As far as I can see is that she just played with my emotions. I do know that she wanted to love me, just couldn't trust me enough. Alex was always a skeptic when it came down to love. She had our parents to thank for that. I always wanted her and no one else and I'm pretty sure it's always going to be that way. Either way though, I still can't get over the last thing she said to me.

"_Honestly Alex, why can't you just love me? It's not that complicated." Says an exasperated Justin._

"_Well maybe it's because you're not the most loveable person around! Ugh! Just leave me alone. I already told you that I didn't love. Just get the picture already!" Alex spits out while turning to leave._

"_Oh no, you're NOT going to walk away from this conversation Alex!" Justin yells as he grabs her wrist._

"_THIS conversation is OVER! Understand! I have nothing left to say!" Alex screams as she tries to free her wrist. "What do you want me to say Justin? Huh? That I love you? That I need you? Well I don't!" She continues to screams now to his face. "I don't love you!" She finishes coldly. _

"_Why?" Justin says softly. _

_He looks into her eyes silently asking her to say differently. Instead he saw tears and sadness wash over her face. He slowly released her wrist and began to the door. _

"_Because I can't. Because I know that love never last. Because none of it is ever worth the risk." She replies softly. _

Those last words broke me. It was if she took the knife and plunged it into my heart. It wasn't that she didn't want to love me; it was that she couldn't love me. Not because of the incest, but because of her unbelief in love.

The lights danced across the sky as I finally reached my apartment. I trudged up the steps in agony. Living life without Alex is killing me. As I reach my door, there's an envelope taped on it saying

_Read this before entering. _

_Interesting, wonder what this is? _I slowly pull the envelope down from the door and open it. There was a letter folded inside. I slowly unfolded it and read it slightly confused.

_When I was younger, I watched daddy cry and curse at the wind. _

_He broke his own heart and I watched as he tried to reassemble it. _

_Strange? What? _I slowly grab my key from my back pocket and unlock my door. I fumble with the light switch to find a piece of paper taped to that as well. _What the-_

_And that was the first time I decided not to believe in love if I did not exist. _

Suddenly I straighten myself because there was only one person I knew of that would do this kind of thing, the impulsive thing. My breathing quickens as I slowly walk over to the kitchen counter to put down my keys to find another piece of paper.

_And I've always lived like this, keeping a comfortable distance, because until now it was never worth the risk. _

I slowly take a breath and head for my bedroom and sure enough, another piece of paper is taped on my door. I stare at it for a moment not really knowing if I actually want to read it. I finally gather up enough nerve to pull it off the door and fumble it open. My mouth drops quite literally as I read its contents and finally feel as if all the oxygen in the air finally is given to me.

_But darling,_

_You are the only exception. _

I nearly break the door down as I try to force it open. I just stare at the scene in front of me, not knowing whether I'm having a dream, well a wonderful amazing dream, or not. There Alex is sitting on my bed holding her hands together rather tightly with a paper bag beside her. She eyes me cautiously seeming to wonder if I'm deciding whether to give her a second chance or throw her out.

_Idiot go kiss her! _

I finally wake from my reverie and walk confidently to her. She gasps quietly as I quickly take her wrists and pull her into a standing position before kissing her on the spot. The kiss is urgent and I release her wrists as I tangle my fingers in her hair. I can feel her crying and I pull back but gently place my hands on either side of her face. I look into her eyes and this time found something different.

Happiness.

Something that we both had deprived ourselves long enough from. I finally pier over to the paper bag and eye it suspiciously. She must have noticed because she gave a quiet laugh.

"Chinese take-out. I figured if maybe you didn't throw me out your door we could uh… well have a second shot on our first date." She said lightly.

Funny she should mention our first date, it was total disaster first since Chinese food was all I could afford at that moment and that I also spilled her drink all over her. Hilarious right? Yeah not so much then.

I laugh back and draw in again.

"Yeah I think I can manage that." I say as I kiss her again.

I can't stop thinking about what she thinks of me.

Her only exception.

* * *

So tell me what you guys think!


End file.
